Al final no era un juego
by NynyChocolat
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Ayano y todos se lo celebran. Sin embargo, Shin es muy timido como para darle un regalo adecuado así que todos lo empujan, incitando a Ayano a jugar "Pocky" claro, afectando igual al Mekakushi-Dan, ¿Podrá Shintaro perder esa timidez y orgullo? Un juego inocente y picarón. One-Shot. Aviso importante al final de este.


**Holis! Bueno, como ya sabrán algunos, comencé clases y uff X.x super agotada, asfixiada mejor dicho xD nos dejan mucha tarea y trabajos así que, perdón si demoro con algún fic u otro. Esta vez vine con un One-shot de la saga "Kagerou Project" Esta vez quise hacerlo un poco infantil y divertido, je. Así que espero que igual les guste.**

**Por cierto, actualizaré el longfic _"Luz, Cámara, Joder!"_ este sábado y después _"La mascota enamorada y el amo Tsundere"_ sólo me enfocaré en esos dos fics mientras tanto. Cuando acabe uno de los dos… bueno, será sorpresa al final lo que diré. Disfruten!**

* * *

_**"Al final no era un juego"**_

_"Entonces… ¿Qué esperas, Shin?"_

Escuchó la melodiosa y suave voz de su amada Ayano Tateyama, su amor secreto desde los dieciséis de edad y cuando iban juntos en la misma escuela. Ahora las cosas han cambiado.

_"Quiero ser tu única adicción… quiero que sientas la misma pasión"_

—Bueno, hoy es el cumpleaños de Ayano, ¡Cantémosle!—Animó Momo sirviendo tres copas de Whisky con Vodka, alzándolas de forma eufórica. Era la llama de la fiesta.

—Feliz cumpleaños Ayano, eres la mejor y la más cute, esperamos a que siempre estés bien, te queremos.!—Cantaron todos al unísono, chocando las copas, terminando su canto con un "Si!" grupal.

Ayano rio leve al darse cuenta del enorme detalle y afecto que todos tenían hacia ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que le habían celebrado grupalmente un cumpleaños? Quizá mucho. Observó de soslayo a Shintario y un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. Debía aprovechar algún descuido del grupo para hablarle.

—Ehh… Oni-chan.. ¿Quieres hacer los honores?.—Le mandó una sonrisa maliciosa a su hermano mayor, incitándolo a pasar al frente.

—No, no, gracias.—Se negó rápidamente el azabache, más que nervioso. Cantarle al amor de su vida no era fácil.—Mejor en otra ocasión, cuando todos se hayan ido… es que… me pone algo incómodo todos viéndome y ya sabes…

—El amo quiere estar a solas con Ayano, es obvio—Soltó Ene una carcajada risueña, casi escondiéndose dentro de la aplicación _"Skype"_ del celular de su amo.

—Oh… ahora entiendo por qué nunca le dijiste tu confesión a Ayano cuando estaban en el parque—Recordó Mary de repente en un tono inocente.—Bueno… quizá… le tengas un lindo regalo de cumpleaños y te sentirías incómodo si todos lo ven, ¿no?

—Por fin alguien que me entiende.—Suspiró el hikokomori, sintiéndose patético. Levantó la vista hacia Mary.—Muchas gracias por comprender….

—Mhmm… propongo algo que le interesará a todos, claro, si no tienen vergüenza. Qué tal si… jugamos al Pocky? Sí, creo que ustedes compraron una caja o dos, de Pockys de fresa y chocolate. ¡Yo elijo el chocolate!

—¡Yo de fresa!.—Gritó Momo, levantándose de la pequeña silla roja. Estaba un poco emocionada, quizá por el efecto del Whisky.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿C-Cómo?! ¡¿Vamos a jugar al Pocky?!.—Se sobresaltó Shintaro, rogando a que pudiese salir de esa pesadilla sin fin.—No… no puedo jugar… tengo que… que… liberar mi vejiga! Sí, he estado tomando mucho y ya quiero ir al baño y puede que me demore.—Desvió la mirada, notablemente sonrojado.

—Vamos amo, es sólo un juego.—Habló Ene, cruzándose de piernas a la vez que bajaba el volumen del celular a modo vibrador.—Es más, ya apagué tu celular para que nada interrumpa el momento, juju.

—Sí, no seas aguafiestas, hagámoslo por el cumpleaños de nuestra querida hermanita.—Señaló Kano, abrazando por la cintura a Ayano, haciendo enfadar a Kido.

Shintaro sólo suspiró, sintiéndose más que resignado. Le gustaba Ayano y, aunque odiase la verdad de Ene, tenía razón. Ansiaba besarla y nada mejor excusa que jugar al Pocky, aunque prefería el de chocolate; le daba más emoción al momento. Ahora sí, nada lo arruinaría o interrumpiría. Ya su celular estaba apagado y todos atentos.

—¡Genial! De fresa.—Le arrebató el Pocky de fresa, poniéndoselo en la boca; atrapándolo entre los dientes.—Mira Hibiya, aquí no está Hiyori, así que no puedes decir o quejarte de nada.

Después de breves segundos, Ayano al fin terminó de repartir los Pockys. Kido, Momo y Mary tenían el pocky atrapado entre sus dientes y casi saboreándolo. Colocó a los chicos correspondientes en frente de ellas, más que nerviosos. Parecía un_ "cara a cara"_

—Okey, son las reglas del juego. Las chicas deben evitar que el Pocky salga de sus bocas e ir aproximándolo a los varones. Ustedes no deben dar iniciativa, sólo ahí sentados quietos y sin ponerse nerviosos. Deben observar a esa chica a los ojos.

_"No es un simple juego, es una excusa perfecta para darse un beso"_

—Ehh….—Titubeó Seto, tragando saliva.—nee-chan… tengo algunas objeciones con respecto a las reglas de nosotros los chicos.

—No deben quejarse de nada.—Recalcó la castaña, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.—Sólo deben obedecer, ¿O acaso no complacerán a la cumpleañera? ¿Eh? ¿Ni siquiera mis hermanos? Jum!

Todos rodaron los ojos a la vez con indignación. Ayano siempre lograba salirse con la suya al decir tal cosa. Mary se sintió demasiado nerviosa y se aproximó a los labios de Seto con el Pocky de chocolate en la boca. Kido hizo lo mismo con Kano al igual que Momo con Hibiya. Todos se encontraban en una situación muy incómoda.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Waa! Creo que Oba-san me mordió el labio inferior, sí que eres pervertida y eso que decías que odiabas a los niños de pre-jardín.

—S-seto… quiso sobrepasarse conmigo… y eso que apenas fue un roce de labios… pero… el chocolate estaba delicioso.

—¡Tú querías violarme!—Gritó Kido demasiado molesta y furiosa, señalando a Kano con el dedo índice de forma amenazante. Su sonrojo aumentaba, quitándose el sabor a fresa de la comisura de su labio superior.—Maldito pervertido, mejor deja tus bromas para otros días, no en frente de Ayano, nuestra líder.

Ayano no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada. Ene hizo lo mismo en forma de complicidad. Seguidamente Ayano se colocó un Pocky de chocolate en la boca, atrapándolo entre sus dientes y sentándose en frente de Shintaro.

_"Niña tramposa… ¿Por qué me haces esto? Ahora todos nos verán…"_

—Uhh… esto va a ser interesante… déjenme grabarlos…—Ríe Ene, abriendo la _"cámara"_ del celular de su amo, a modo videocámara, hundiéndole en el botón rojo para comenzar a grabar; disparando hacia ellos.—Vamos, Ayano, sin miedo. Amo no será virgen toda la vida.

—O-okey… -Tartamudeó la chica y sus mejillas se encendían con intensidad.—Eh… gracias por este regalo de cumpleaños, Shintaro-kun… s-sabes que eres muy especial para mí….

—Sí, y tú para mí.—Asintió Shintaro sin perder la compostura. Ya comenzaba a sonrojarse y no quería parecer un tonto en frente de ella. —Bueno, hagamos rápido esto…

Así que, sin más preámbulos y sin decir ni una palabra más a modo de discurso, Ayano lo observó fijamente a los ojos a la vez que aproximaba el Pocky de chocolate a los labios finos del azabache. Este último estaba con el corazón agitado y el sudor apenas empezaba. Se fueron acercando más, uniéndose en un beso después de haberse comido el chocolate. Era un beso apasionado, dulce, mientras degustaban el chocolate de la boca del otro. Todos suspiraron de ternura, excepto Kano. Ene terminó su grabación, pinchando en el botón rojo de nuevo. Ambos se separaron, algo confundidos.

—Entonces… ¿Puedo publicar en el Facebook del amo que está en una relación con Ayano-chan?.—Preguntó Ene, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la aplicación _"Facebook"._—Sólo pregunto… digo… ¡Ese beso es verídico! Tiene pruebas. Jum!

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Ok, demasiado corto xD pero fue lindo, ¿no? Sé que hoy no es el cumpleaños de Ayano pero da flojera esperar casi 9 meses para poder escribir este One-shot. Ah si, lo que les iba a contar. Sé que escribí un One shot llamado "Conexión" de la pareja Creek en Marzo del 2013 (si, fue en marzo, creo) La buena noticia es que… ¡Va a haber continuación.! Puntos a detallar:**

***Sólo serán 9 capítulos. Si, lo lamento, pero tengo muchos fics pendientes este año y lo que alcance y es un proyecto que tenía en mente desde hace un año.**

***Haré la historia aparte y con otro nombre. Osea, el One shot llamado _"Conexión"_ quedará ahí intacto sin agregarle más capítulos. Cuando publique la continuación de ese, les avisaré en el Summary.**

***Habrá nueva portada del fic y creo que seria el único longfic que tuvo como antecedente un One-shot (Si, hagan de cuenta como esos animes que demoran casi dos años en sacarle más temporadas) Ya que, bueno, todo es depende del rating y, al ver que muchas querían continuación, comencé a pensar en esa posibilidad.**

***Será Yaoi, pero no Yaoi del fuerte ya que está basado en el anime Chobits y se me hace imposible que un robot pueda hacer el amor, pienso yo. Osea, ya es por la parte biológica.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. En realidad no les puedo prometer una fecha de inicio decidida ya que estoy con los dos fics ya mencionados arriba así que seria cuestión de organizarme. Gracias por comprender, hasta la próxima actualización!**

_**Nyny-chan Out.**_


End file.
